1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of golf, and more particularly to a golf putter head and a golf putter club incorporating such head.
2. Related Art
Many golf putters and golf putter heads are known.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,390,184 (Rudell) discloses a golf putter head of substantially squared W-shape, when viewed from the top. Preferably, this putter head includes internal weights in its upper portions so that its vertical center of gravity is at or above the midpoint of a ball to be putted.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,277 (Gingold) discloses a lightweight, plastic triangular putter head with a front rectangular portion, when viewed from the top. The rear triangular portion is for weighting the head such that the force produced in swinging the club is in the “sweet spot” thereof. The shaft for this club is joined along the centerline of the putter head.
Dynacraft Golf Products, Inc of Newark, Ohio (USA) offers a “DT Mallet Putter” in its 2004 catalog on page 42. The Dynacraft DT Mallet is advertized with “uniform heel-to-toe balance” from a “center shaft design”.
Also, in the same catalog on pages 4 and 5, Dynacraft offers an “Orbital Mallet Putter” designed by Mark Myrhum. Dynacraft's Orbital Mallet is advertized as having the “highest moment of inertia” and “backweighted with two thirds of weight in rear stainless steel ring”.
Still, there is a need in the game of golf for an effective putter head which is stable and balanced and easy to use. This invention addresses that need.